Damn, These Teenage Years
by You'll Remember These Eyes
Summary: Lilo is all grown up. Well mostly, she's really a teenager. School has ended for the year, giving her summer..and a new friend? Could this new girl be what Lilo has been looking for? Or something more? Slash, Lilo/OC


Hi so I'm staring to write again! Sorry it has been forever, but a lot of family drama happened and I changed schools. Anyway this is my new story and I hope you all like it :)

"LILO! It's nine, get your butt up!". I should have known it wouldn't have lasted. School ended exactly one week ago, welcoming me to a carefree, lazy summer. Or so I thought. I had one week where I did nothing, except lay around in my pjs', eat junk food and watch movies. I was actually trying to plan my whole summer that way, but thanks to my older sister, all good things must come to an end. I pulled my blanket up over my head, to block out the bright ball of fire in the sky. "LILO! NOW!". There she goes again. I groaned in protest, but I knew that since I was up, I was up. There was no going back to sleep now. "I"M UP!" I shouted back. Damn, didn't she know I was a teenager? I'm supposed to sleep in late, be lazy and get into trouble. That's what we do. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. Stitch wasn't up here, only leaving me to believe that he was up and ready for the day. I never could understand how he was such an early riser. Getting up from my bed, I shuffled to my closet. I showered last night before bed, so getting ready should be easier this morning. "Hmm.. lets see" I mumbled to myself. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts that reached a little above mid thigh with a canary yellow T-shirt that stopped right above my belly button. I raked through my black hair and added a tad bit of make up. Nothing much, just a soft gold eye shadow with some mascara. I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I sure have changed. I lost the little red dress that always happened to be too big for me and adopted a style one would see in New York or L.A. I started wearing little bits of make up and I managed my hair better. My curves I was blessed with ( as well as my sister), filled out, thanks to my mother. I really did look like her. I was so proud of myself for that. Nani surprisingly didn't mind my change of style, only giving me slight warnings when my cleavage would show too much or if my shorts were a bit too short. She understood I was a teenage girl and that i'm, in her words, "trying to find myself." I had to laugh at that. Yeah we fought, but she is still my sister through thick and thin. With an approving nod, I walked to the lift and went down to breakfast. Jumba was plopped on the couch watching what appeared to be "Shrek". I chuckled as I past, "Good morning Jumba". "AH! Good morning little girl! Waking up on the late side again I see". "Not late enough and yah know, I'm not a little girl anymore". He let out a hearty chuckled " Compared to me, you are still little girl". I smiled while I rolled my eyes and headed for the kitchen. "Oh look who decided to grace us with her presence." Nani stated as I chose a chair to sit my butt in. "Ooohh, you're sooooo hilarious! Tell me, do you write your own material?" I answered back sarcastically, but still smiling to let her know I was only teasing. She made a face, unable to come up with a response and handed me a plate of eggs and a few strips of bacon. "Thanks". "Yup, now we need to talk about this summer thing". I immediately regretted getting out of bed. I gave her a look, clearly saying that I didn't want to have this conversation. " No, don't give me that look. Lilo, it's summer, you're 16, go out and have fun. Meet new people! Something! You can't stay cooped up in this house until school." I chewed on my bacon giving the idea of meeting new people a thought. I wasn't very popular in school. Mertyle and her little posse still liked to bug the shit out of me, and I wasn't very open with anyone else is school. There were a few kids I hung out with from time to time, like Alley and Chris, to name some. However, I haven't had someone I could really say I was close with. I mean, yes I have Stitch and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, but I am a teenage girl and every girl needs a girl best friend. I sighed in defeat, not from Nani, but from my own internal battle. "Okay, I'll go into town and see if I can make a friend…or something". She practically beamed. "Great! Now I need to get to work, I'll be home later than usual, around 10 because i'll be meeting up with David." "Kay" was my only response as she bounded out the door. When I finished, I rinsed my plate and grabbed my shoes. They were plain white sneakers, but they went well with my outfit. I grabbed my cell, some cash and headed for the door. "Have a good day little girl!" Jumba called after me. "You too!".

I walked through town on the look out for anyone I might know, or any of my semi friends. I know it's bad to think of them like that, but I wasn't close with any of them. Yeah, I went to parties with them and hung out a few times and sure every time we had a lot of fun, but I don't know. There just wasn't that friend spark. _Of coarse I didn't hang out with them all that much. Only from time to time….ooommfff_. While I was pondering that thought, I crashed into someone. For a second I saw nothing but a mass of dark brown hair and then sidewalk. _Damn way to go Lilo_. I looked up to see my victim to realize that I've never seen her before. She was pale, really pale, like it looked like she never heard of the outdoors pale. Her dark brown hair was incredibly straight and when she opened her eyes, they were a striking blue. They went wide for a moment before regaining composure. She hurriedly got up and extended her hand to me. "Sorry, I don't really know where I was going and I wasn't looking" she apologized, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. I took her hand and I was hoisted up. _Wow, she's strong._ " 'A'ole pilikia, no worries, I wasn't really paying attention either" She smiled and stuck her hand out again. "Skylar. I'm new to the island." I looked at her hand for a second. _Wow, easier than I thought_. I took her hand in mine and I swear I could feel a shock. "Lilo" I replied. "So, where are yah from?". She pulled her hand back, " New York, I just moved here with my older sister". _Interesting._ "Wow, that's a long way. Why here?". She chuckled "She likes hot weather." I smiled and had an idea. "Hey, you wanna get a shaved ice? I could show you around." "Like a date?". I almost had a stroke. I started sputtering and stammering. "Wha?…No!…. huh?" A sly, almost evil smirk took hold of her features as she laughed. " RELAX! I'm only messin with yah! I know what yah meant." My body visibly relaxed and I felt my face start to cool. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh too. It was a funny joke after all. "Shall we?" I asked. She held her arms out in a "you go first" gesture. "Lead the way."

Okay so let me know what you guys think. I'm just starting to get back into this and i'm eager to know what you think! :)

'A'ole pilikia = No problem


End file.
